The Avenger
by Dragon-Fire077
Summary: This is a tale of vengence, a dragon by the name of Asher has sworn to avenge his family.  Rating for strong violence and blood.  R
1. Prologue

**This is NOT the sequel of the Spyro's New Enemy, but this does contain Tempest and Inferno. I plan this one to be extremely violent this time, so I am definatly putting the M rating. Spyro is not the main character in this story, but he IS an important character.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Spyro the Dragon or The Legend of Spyro. I do own the family of dragons in this prologue and I own Asher.**

**WARNING****: This chapter has minor character death in it, so those with a tender heart, please don't read it.**

**This chapter is 15 years in the past from the rest of the story.**

_Prologue: The Beginning_

The sound of young dragons playing can be heard in the valley. A family of dragons has brought their two children to the forest clearing to play and they are playing tag.

"Can't catch me!" yelled one of the hatchlings. A dark gray male hatchling by the name of Asher then tried to pounce the other hatchling, but he missed. The adult dragons watched as their children try and catch each other. They weren't the only ones watching them however... A sinister, black robed figure was watching them behind a dense layer of brush. In its hands was a button...the figure seemed to be waiting for the dragons to do something...

"Almost got you that time!" yelled Asher when he was only two inches from the other's tail. The hatchlings began to return to the family after the father yelled that it was time to leave. The robed figure let out a dark smile and pressed the button... A loud explosion could be heard and Asher was sent flying into a tree. It was about five-minutes later that Asher woke and saw what would make anyone's heart sink. His family was killed by the blast, blood was splattered everywhere. A small cough could be heard behind him, it was his brother.

"You're...still..." began the hatchling...but he could not finish... A lone tear formed in Asher's eye, but after it fell, his innocent eyes became cold and hard.

"I will find who did this to you...and I will have his head!" he yelled in anger towards the sky. And so this is where the adventure begins. Asher is now the Avenger.

(End)

**There it is, this prologue was a bit difficult to write, but I still got it in. I won't mind getting no reviews on this one, but they'll still be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Avenger

**Ok...about time I got this chapter going, sorry for the wait, I got tied up in other stuff. Ok, this is present day and Asher is 18 years old (same age as Inferno and Tempest). If the storyline seems goofy, then that's from me being absent for 2 months. The story is also mostly in 1st person with Asher.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the gnorc, Spyro, or Cynder. The gnorc is © Universal Studios and Insomniac; Spyro and Cynder are © Vevindi and Sierra. Inferno and Tempest are © myself.**

**WARNING:**** Graphic fight, do not read if you can't stand sickening gore and other effects.**

_Chapter 1: The Avenger_

"C'mon...I can run faster than this." I thought as I could hear the heavy footsteps behind me grow louder, the gnorc was almost on top of me. It's hard to avoid getting killed by it when you're running through the heart of a forest, I've already got a cut from a branch. I finally can see the trap I've laid for the gnorc, a clearing. I reached the clearing and immediately jumped on top of a tree branch. "That's it...a little closer..." the foolish gnorc continued into the trap...just like I've planned. I saw my opportunity, and I plunged into the gnorc, my horns stabbing it in the shoulders with blood streaking down my head. It swung its club towards my head and missed, although it mutilated a tree that was behind me. "Is that the best you got?" I taunted, obviously working as the gnorc swung with more force, I dodged it but it did hit my foot as I could feel the bones breaking under my scales with immense pain; I decided I've had enough and pounced onto the gnorc and lunged my claws into it's chest straight into it's heart. I felt the warm blood flowing out of the wound as the heart was pumping it's last pumps, each time sending a gush of blood from the holes, I then gazed with a wild pleasure at my kill. "That was too easy...a little too eas-" I suddenly heard the sound of crossbows being readied and aimed, I then gave out a nasty smirk as I planned to give them hell. One gnorc thought of it as smart to shoot at me while I was standing, but I swiftly flown up to him and sliced his head off with my blade-like tail tip which was now covered in blood along with the corpse and ground.

The fight lasted for about two minutes, the area caked in blood and dismembered heads, I myself was covered in the blood of my enemies. I noticed something shiny in the corner of my eye; I walked up to it and it was a strange metal insignia, one I recognized and hated with my very soul, it was the sign of the ones who killed my family, the Darkness Militia.

I suddenly heard more footsteps, but they were too fast paced to be a gnorc, it had to be something four legged. I then saw a purple glint in the bushes, I immediately charged and pounced the intruder, and it happened to be a purple dragon...the only purple dragon that we know that is alive.

"Woah! Take it easy!" he yelled as I was about to give him a swift blow to his neck, I stopped there and noticed he wasn't a threat. "For a second there I thought you were going to kill me."

I regrettably answered with, "I was...planning to." He then put on a puzzled face.

"Why would you kill me? We're on the same side...aren't we?" he seemed a bit worried when he asked me that.

"I thought you were a member of the Darkness Militia." he laughed after I said that.

"Well, I'm not. In fact, I kill those guys almost everyday." At least I know he's on my side now. "So...why are you after them?"

"They...killed my family." I answered sadly as it brought up painful memories. He noticed this and tried to calm me down.

"Well...I didn't even know my family." Something else we have in common. I noticed another Darkness Militia soldier, but this one was sneaking behind Spyro...and it had a sword. I began to lower my head, a sign that I'm going to attack.

"Don't move." I said gruffly, he obviously thought I was going to attack him as his face became astonished.

"W-what are you doing? I thought we were on the same side!"

"Shut up." I then leaped over him and impaled the soldier, who happened to be an ape, through the head with my horns which have been further caked in blood, the corpse then collapsed to the ground and bathed in it's own blood.

"Whew! I thought you were going to kill me just then."

"Nope. But HE thought I was." I said as I point at the corpse. The dragon laughed after I said that.

"He obviously didn't. My name's Spyro by the way." He said as we prepared to leave as we could hear footsteps.

"So this is the legendary Spyro." I thought, I then introduced myself.

"We better get moving." He said as we could now see the glint in the Darkness Militia's armor, we immediately took off and I followed Spyro to wherever.

_End of Chapter_

**Once again, sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I put as much realism as my mind could pump out. Review please, and hopefully the next chapter won't take an eternity.**


End file.
